Mirai Hatohara
|image = World-trigger-5755826.jpg |imagewidth = 180px |caption = |Romaji = Hatohara Mirai |kanji = 鳩原 未来 |viz = |epithet = |alias = |gender = Female |Birthdate = January 14 |Zodiac Sign = Clavis |Blood Type = O |Age =18 |Species = Human |Height = 158 |Weight = |Hair = Dark |Eye Color = |Skin = |Status = M.I.A. |Country = Japan |Affiliation = Border (former) Collaborators |Branch = HQ (former) |Class = A (former) |Team = Ninomiya Unit (former) |Team Rank = |Position = Sniper (former) |Solo Position Rank = |Solo Overall Rank = |Occupation = Border Combatant (former) |Mentor = Haruaki Azuma |Pupil = Yuzuru Ema |Teammates = Masataka Ninomiya(former) Shinnosuke Tsuji(former) Sumiharu Inukai(former) Aki Hiyami(former) |Relatives = |Rival = |Main = Eaglet(former) |Subs = Bagworm(former) |Type = White |Usage Points = |Enlistment Usage Points = |Techniques = |Side Effect = |Manga = Chapter 106 (Mentioned) |Anime = |Voice Jap = |Voice Eng = }} |Hatohara Mirai}} is a character in the manga and anime series World Trigger. She is a former A-Class sniper of Ninomiya Unit. Appearance Hatohara is a young girl with chin-length messy black hair and dopey black eyes with white pupils. She also has freckles under her eyes and on her nasal bridge. She has been seen wearing a light-colored t-shirt under a jacket. Ninomiya described her as a dull woman with a fake smile. When in combat, she wears her unit's uniform, a black full-body suit, including a black vest, a grey necktie and grey loafers, giving her an androgynous appearance. Personality Not much is known about Hatohara's personality. Ninomiya considered her as an idiot, being unable to orchestrate a plan such as what happened on the day she disappeared. Ema, on the other hand, spoke of her fondly, stating she would never shoot a person; but was an expert at disarming them. She seemed to regret this flaw, considering herself useless. History Hatohara is a suspect wanted for the violation of key Border regulation by illegally providing Triggers to civilians and apparently have something to do with Rinji Amatori's disappearance. Because of her actions, she was officially fired and her unit was demoted to B-Class. Plot B-Class Rank Battles Arc Ninomiya mentions Hatohara when discussing Rinji's disappearance with Osamu and Chika. He notes the possibility that she could have been instigated by someone as she would not be able to come up with a plan as elaborate as the one they faced. Later, while Chika is practicing sniping, Ema reveals that Hatohara was his mentor before her apparent dismissal. He mentions that she would never shoot a person. During this conversation, Chika accidentally reveals her similar mentality to Ema, and Yūma later suggests that Azuma and Ninomiya might have seen the similarities between the two, so they probably know as well. After sniper training following her former team's battle with Mikumo Unit, Ema recalls how she deemed herself "useless" due to her inability to shoot people after Chika says the same thing. It motivates him to try and help Chika. Ema teaches Chika about Hatohara's idea of using Lead Bullet in conjunction with Lightning, something Hatohara could not accomplish due to her not having enough Trion. Abilities According to Ema, Hatohara was an excellent sniper who could accurately shoots opponent's weapon without hurting them in the process. She was also quite creative, having come up with the idea of shooting Lead Bullets with Sniper Triggers as it would help someone get over reluctance to shoot Trion bodies. However, the idea didn't go through, as she did not have a huge Trion amount like Chika, so she could not use this. Trivia * means "future". means "pigeon field". * She was accompanied by at least three civilians. Rinji may have been one of them, as he disappeared on the same day as her. * She likes children, pears, and miso soup with shijimi clams. }} References Navigation Category:Mirai Hatohara Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Sniper Category:A-Class Category:Ninomiya Unit Category:Border Category:Unknown Status